Crimson Night
by MoriartyOwesYouAFall
Summary: When Sherlock walks into the flat one night with Moriarty, the tension starts to grow between our pair. Is Moriarty really for the greater good? But when Mary is kidnapped, John will have to team up with the former consulting criminal for help but is he to be trusted? Sherlock/Moriarty and John/Mary LANGUAGE!
1. Sparks Fly

HEY PEOPLE. NEW FANFICTION. SHERLOCK ONE THIS TIME. ENJOY.

btw: Every Johnlock shipper should pretty much turn and run at this point.

* * *

John didn't understand. He didn't understand why Sherlock had let him back into his life. And by 'him' he meant Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. The two of them had wandered into the flat one night, laughing and dancing, like they weren't always trying to kill each other. Mrs. Hudson had welcomed him back but for some reason John just wouldn't let the tingling suspicion go. Sighing, he walked back into the living room, sat down and opened up the computer. Maybe a case would take his mind off Sherlock's new playmate. He scrolled through the blog for a short while before chancing upon something interesting.

_Dear and _

_I do not mean to trouble you with my problems but strange things have been happening in my home in Plymouth (A.N: I live in Plymouth :3 ). This may not sound like much but people have been going missing around town. Children, I mean. I have a daughter myself and I don't wish any harm to come to her. This may sound like a job for normal police but clues were left at the crime scene that nobody can make sense of. I can only hope that you may be able to make some progress with our situation._

_Lorelai x_

After John had finished reading he made a small 'hmm' noise then got up to get Sherlock. He nudged open the door to find Sherlock and Jim in bed. Together. They were both asleep and Jim was snoring softly. The covers had been ruffled and were around Sherlock's middle. Oh god, he didn't have any clothes on. Stood frozen, staring at the scene in front of him, the door swung back, slamming into the frame. The BANG echoed through the flat. Then, to John's horror, Sherlock groaned then his eyes flickered open.

"Oh hello John..." Said the detective, his voice still laced with sleep. Then his eyes darted open and he shot up, fully awake. "SHIT. JOHN."

The noise had now woken up Jim and he also sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let his head fall sleepily onto Sherlock's shoulder. He started to smile then slowly began kissing the crook of Sherlock's neck.

"Bit tense this morning lover?" John shuddered at the words.

"Not now Jim. We...have company."

"Huh?" Jim lifted up his eyes and found John's. "Oh, crap. This is not what it looks like."

John was suddenly filled with anger. How could Sherlock have betrayed him like this.

"It doesn't? Because it looks like to me you've come out of prison, found a way to trick Sherlock into befriending you, then bloody slept with him!" John couldn't stop his voice from rising. Jim just tilted his head and smiled before letting his head rest in the crook of Sherlock's neck again.

"You offend me John. Jim Moriarty does not simply_ sleep around._" This caused even Sherlock to smile then giggle then burst out laughing. This caused John to go a crimson colour as Sherlock rolled around on the bed laughing. Having got to the point where he couldn't take seeing the two of the together, he turned around and stormed out of the room. Now back in the living room, John had made the decision to go out and clear his head but before he closed the door, he left a note on the dresser for Sherlock:

_If you even care, we have a case. Details on the laptop. Don't try calling. Not in the mood to speak to you Sherlock. - JW_

Then with one final huff, he turned and walked out of the flat and made his way to the park.

* * *

I am still trying to get over the events of Season Three T^T

Feel free to PM me so we can cry together.

~MyCrimsonSheriarty


	2. The Fight

**Hello, c: **  
**Second chapter of 'Crimson Night'**  
**Hope you all enjoy, feel free to review as they are always amazing. **  
**Love you all c:**

**SERIOUSLY NOW. JOHNLOCK SHIPPERS RUN. RUN AWAY. **

* * *

"Plymouth!" Mary smiled gleefully. She clapped her hands and jumped around the room."I love Plymouth! The sea, the lighthouse, the shopping!"

"Well, I'm sure you'd be able to tag along because no doubt Jim will be coming with us." John spat, his voice was laced with venom. Mary stopped prancing around their room and sat down next to her husband on the bed.

"John, if Sherlock's happy with Jim then shouldn't you be as well? I know, the whole 'he tried to kill him' thing, but it seems like he's changed. Maybe you should just give him a chance, I mean, have you heard Sherlock when he talks about him? His eyes light up with that flare I haven't seen in a while, he just seems brighter John. It's obvious he's happy so if he gets hurt, it's his own fault."

Mary nodded at the last part and rested her head on John's shoulder. John smiled and hugged her tighter. He knew that Sherlock was happier and that was all he cared about. Sherlock was a brother to him. If he lost him, god knows what he's do. His phone beeped on the dresser, John reached over and picked it up.

_I know you said you didn't want to talk to me, but I've booked the hotel places for Plymouth. I sorry about what you saw this morning. He really has changed John. I can't explain how I know. I just do. You have to trust me on this one. I'll explain soon but not yet. ~ SH_

John snapped his phone shut angrily. He threw the phone onto the bed and rubbed his face with both hands. He wasn't going to give him the satifaction of giving in but they needed to get the case up and running. He picked up his phone agian and text back.

_I don't really want to talk to you Sherlock, you're right. And I don't trust him one bit and you know that. You could have least have told me you were seeing someone. You didn't have to tell me who but then I'd know why you were sneaking out. ~ JW_

He hit send and waited. The phone beeped a moment later.

_If I told you about him John, you'd either try and talk me out of it or you'd tell Mycroft. We'd all know where that would go. Jim would be arrested for no reason and I'd never see him again. ~ SH_

_Well I thought he be used to be in handcuffs. ~ JW_

The next text took longer to come through.

_John, we need to end this. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes and we can settle whatever it is that is bothering you. For christ sake, you're acting like a child! ~ SH_

John was fuming by now. He was the child? He grabbed his phone, jacket and keys and jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Mary shouted from the bathroom.

"To knock some sense into Sherlock Holmes."

"What?!" Mary came running back out of the bathroom and then came down the stairs with her jacket. "I'm coming."

"What? No. You can't. Me and Sherlock need to settle this."

"Settle what John?! There is nothing to settle! And someone needs to be there to stop you before you bloody kill him!"

Really not being in the mood to argue John, followed her to the car and they drove off. Making their way to the park and picking their way through the maze of paths and archways, they found Sherlock sat down on a bench with the water fountain behind him. He lifted up his eyes but not his head as they approached. There was nobody else in that section of the park so they were completely alone. Sherlock then stood up and walked up to John so he was about a metre away.

"Alright. Anything you wanna say, say it."

John then stepped forwards. Mary tensed as John began speaking.

"Okay, I think you're an ignorant asshole who needs to get his thoughts straight. You have no idea what you're getting into and this time I'm not going to be here to bail you out. I hate how you couldn't trust me with the fact that you're sleeping with a dangerous bastard who's going to get you killed. He doesn't really care about you, Sherlock. He's just using you-"

John was cut short by Sherlock's fist smacking into his jaw. His head snapped back and his arms waved around. His hand was grabbed and he was yanked forwards as Sherlock brought his head forwards and smashed John in the nose. By now John has recovered and he fought back. He swung up his arm and punched Sherlock in the ribs. He grunted and doubled over. Using this to his advantage, John swung up his knee and it smashed into Sherlock's forehead right between his eyes. Mary tried to pull John away from Sherlock but he pulled free and swung his fist up again but Sherlock ducked and crunched his elbow into John's back. John collapsed onto the floor gasping for breath.

"_Sherlock!?_" Mary screamed and ran forwards to John's side. She had one hand on his shoulder and she helped him up. John looked up at Sherlock and spat.

"You're turning into him, you know that? You're no better then he is, you heartless_ psychopath_!" Sherlock started forwards again but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Jim stepped into view wearing his navy blue suit. Sherlock wiped the blood of of his face, shook his head and let Jim lead him over to the edge of the fountain. Jim dipped the edge of his sleeve into the water and used it to wipe the blood of Sherlock's face. Behind them, Mary had calmed John down and the two of them began walking to the car. Well, John stormed and Mary ran after him. The case could wait because if these two didn't sort themselves out, bad things were going to happen.

* * *

**And all the Johnlock shipper are gone into the distance. **

**I told you it was sad. ANYWAY IF YOU'RE STILL HERE THEN THANK YOU.**

**R+R PEOPLE!**

**~My Crimson Sheriarty**


	3. Forgiven?

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**I LOVE THIS FANFICTION AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK. I LOVE KNOWING PEOPLE ENJOY MY WORK!**

**SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER BEING SO HEARTBREAKING. THIS IS A LOT BETTER.**

* * *

John drove home alone that night. Mary knew it wasn't a good idea to try and calm him down. It was better just to leave him to cool off on his own. As he drove off, Mary began her walk but then stopped and turned around, back into the park. She took the path back to the fountain. Jim and Sherlock were gone but flecks of blood still speckled the pebbles of the path. She sighned and carried on walking. There wasn't a lot she could do; this was strictly between John and Sherlock. She dug her hands deeper into her pockets and out her head down against the wind. Her blond hair whipped behind her, something Sherlock had pointed out several times. The way it flowed behind her and she had no idea what was so special about it. She shook her head and continued her walk. A black flash caught her eye and she snapped her head around just in time to avoid the black hands that reached out to grab her. She cried out and jumped forwards but already more men in dark outfits were filing out into the clearing. Mary swung her head around widly trying to look for a away out. She ran forwards a few steps but the dark figures had started to close the circle in; she felt something sharp dig into the side of her neck and she tried to fight but it was obvious the drug was starting to work. Her phone had fallen out of her pocket and onto the floor. As she passed out, one of the men picked it up and smiled sharply.

By the time the text came through, John was already at home and in the bathroom patching himself up. He had to use his stick again after Sherlock had delivered that cracking blow to his back. Where the hell had he learned to fight like that? Probably something Jim taught him. Was he just over reacting? Maybe Jim was for the greater good now. His phone beeped and he was snapped out of his thoughts. He read it and slammed his fist down onto the wooden dresser. He grabbed his stick and began to make his way over to 221B. He drove to the flat and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door open with a swipe of his stick. But when he marched inside, no one was there. The flat was empty. Then he heard a doorknob twist and a bruised and bloody Sherlock made his way out of the bathroom. Seizing his chance John stopped his path by smacking his stick against the detective's chest.

"Living room now." Sherlock didn't say anything, not wanting to start another fight. He made his way into the living room and sat down in his chair. Seconds later, Jim came out of the bedroom, his hands had blood on them and John assumed it was him who'd stitched up Sherlock's battle scars. Upon seeing John, Jim turned around and went to walk back into the bedroom and John's gaze softened. He had to give him a chance at least. "Don't go, I need you as well."

Jim looked suprised to say the least as he walked into the room and sat down on the arm of Sherlock's chair. The two of them looked at John, waiting for an explanation. John got out his phone and held it out at arm's length. The message was encrypted. **(A/N: Just for reader's sake, I translated the code but Jim and the gang see it as symbols.)**

How nice to finally talk to you again. On the side of the angels are we Jim? I knew you would be eventually. Meet me at the pier at seven and we'll talk. And bring your pet, I'm sure he and his friend would love to see what I have for you.

Sherlock looked at Jim who just shrugged.

"If you're gonna as be about the code, I have no idea. This isn't the code, I used in the past." But he sounded shifty.

Sherlock looked at John and John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock then turned his head towards Jim and whispered something in his ear. Jim stared at him for a few seconds then walked silently into the bedroom. Sherlock then stood up and paced over to the sofa. He sat down and John looked at him, questioning.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to lash out at you. It's just that he really has changed John, and I really wish you could see that."

"You said over text that you'd explain how you knew so well that he's changed. Time to explain."

Sherlock sighed and nodded.

"I guess it's only fair, can you remember when I jumped from Bart's?"

A lump formed in John's throat. Of course he remembered, it was something that had left him broken for years. But he only managed a nod.

"He helped me John. He helped me survive. He made sure he picked the right spot, he made sure that he picked the busiest time so people would be able to get to me quickly. "

"Then why didn't he let you come down? Why make you jump in the first place?"

Sherlock sighed and tilted his chin to the left slightly. "He's not the only one in this game, John. There are people above him. He would have been killed if I didn't jump. It was all an act, John. Nothing but an act! And at least he didn't piss in the fireplace and he didn't flick your face."

John felt his temperature rise slightly. _"HE STRAPPED ME TO A BLOODY BOMB."_

Sherlock kept his eyes on the floor. "But he didn't set it off. "

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sherlock was defending a serial killer just because he had _manners._

"I just want to say that I'm sorry John. I really am. You do genuinly mean a huge amount to me. But so does Jim and I hope that we can settle our differences and work things out, okay?"

John watched his friend for a while before walking over to where Sherlock was sat. He sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank god, Sherlock. I thought I'd lost you."

Sherlock just smiled slightly and hugged John tighter.

* * *

**TOLD YOU THIS WAS GONNA BE HAPPIER. A LITTLE BIT OF JOHNLOCK BROMANCE DOWN THERE. :3**

**R+R PEOPLE. I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	4. Betrayed

**SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG TO BRING OUT. A TEENY TINY BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK BUT ANYWAY I'M BACK. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK I'VE RECIEVED ABOUT CAPTURING THE CHARCTERS. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**THIS CHAPTER'S A LITTLE BIT FEELY OKAY.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

During John and Sherlock's little moment, Jim had snuck outside and through the centre of town, down to the pier. There were three people waiting for him; one had tattoos that swirled around his shoulders and neck. They twisted around his bones and across his flesh. The other two held a small blond woman between them. Her mouth was gagged and her arms were being twisted painfully behind her back.

"Mary..." Jim breathed. The seriousness of the situation hit him, his fingers flexed and his muscles tensed, ready for action.

"I see you received the code okay? Where's your pet? I'm sure he'd love to see this, as would your husband." The man with the tattoos ran his finger along Mary's cheekbone and she tried to pull her head away.

"Why do you need her? Why is she so important? Is there something I am missing here?!" Jim shouted, holding out his arms out sideways. His anger was starting to flare. He'd never liked Mary, _ever_. He would quite happily of let her die, he would _love_ to be the one to pull the trigger but if Mary died then John would be torn apart. And if _John_ was that broken and upset, he'd no doubt turn on him. That could destroy everything. His life with Sherlock, his new start, e_verything. _His hand flashed and suddenly his handgun was in his palm. But still the man laughed and continued to patronise him.

"You really don't see it do you?" The man rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "Your friends should be arriving any second now. Oh, here they come."

"JAMES MORIARTY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He heard John's panicked voice split through the salty sea air. Sherlock was running behind him, his long black coat was flowing around his ankles behind him and he hadn't had time to grab his scarf or gloves. Jim stepped back and allowed himself to look at the bigger picture. That's when he suddenly saw what John did. He'd snuck out of the flat, lied about knowing the code and now he was stood here holding a gun at...Mary. The big man had stepped out of the firing line when he'd looked at his watch. The two men were holding each arm holding her still. It all looked like a planned execution.

Jim threw the gun away from him like it was on fire. Sherlock was stood still beside John now. His face was dark and was the face of pure betrayal.

"I...Sherlock...I wasn't...I didn't mean to...this is not what it looks like." Jim was panicking. Tears began to well up in his eyes because he'd realised what a mistake he's made in coming here alone.

"Isn't it boss?" The tattooed man lifted up his head. To reveal the face of Sebastian Moran. The two men holding Mary had already hauled her away whilst everyone was having the 'happy' reunion.

"Moran? I don't understand."

"I do." Sherlock was walking forwards now. Except, the tears that were in his eyes were now falling down his face. "I thought you'd changed. I though you trusted me. _I thought you loved me. I TRUSTED YOU, JIM." _

Sherlock's anger and sorrow was tearing Jim apart. He wanted to shake him, to scream at him, how wrong he was. That he _did_ love him. That he trusted him, that he is all he needs, but he was frozen to the floor and couldn't move. Sherlock was now only a few inches away from him now. And now Jim could see the emotions that were floating around behind Sherlock's eyes. Betrayal, hurt, loss and pain. He leaned forward and kissed him once briefly. Then stood back and smacked him with full force. Jim's head snapped sideways only to be hit with other smack. He didn't try to turn his head back this time. He stayed there for a few moments; his hair masked his eyes and the tears that were falling.

"I trusted you," Sherlock whispered. "And you let me down. Like deep down, I knew you would. I knew I was going to get hurt. I knew I shouldn't have let you in but I did. Because I loved you. Tell me right here, right now. Did you ever love me? Ever?"

"Sherlock, please. You _have_ to believe me. I didn't have anything to do with this. Yes, I knew about the code. And it said, to bring you and John. And I

didn't because I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you involved. My past is my business and I had to sort it out alone. Whether or not that landed me alone too. I didn't want you hurt, Sherlock. So yes, yes I loved and yes, I still do. I never stopped. You can walk away now. Leave me here. That'd be the safe option, and then you can figure out for yourself that I have nothing to do with this. I promise."

Sherlock said nothing. He stood up straight and tried to gulp back the tears. He just turned away, walked back to John and past him.

"What about Jim?"

Sherlock turned to look at him.

"You can come back to flat; we're going to need him to decipher any codes we receive." But his words were cold, bitter and harsh, devoid of any humanity. He turned away, put his cold hands in his pockets. Jim stood up slowly and rubbed his stinging cheek. He turned around to find that Moran, the other two men and Mary were all gone. He could have shot Moran and the two men but he didn't because he was too worried about losing Sherlock. John looked at Sherlock, who was walking away, and then back and Jim, who was starting to follow. In the space of fifteen minutes, Jim had lost the one thing he'd worked so hard for. Sherlock; and he had no hope of getting him back.

* * *

**I TOLD YOU IT WAS FEELY.**

**ANYWAY, SHERLOCK IS ANGRY WITH JIM JIM. **

**R+R PEOPLE.**


End file.
